


Sweet Little Lady

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 23:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Millicent reminisces the Christmas time she was given to her owner's significant other





	Sweet Little Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Lady and the Tramp inspired

Millicent recalls the time she was given to Darling and how she witnessed their relationship grow over time


End file.
